Someone Else
by IncinerationNation
Summary: It's the night of the Yule Ball, and Hermione is lacking intelligent conversation, until someone comes to dance with her.


**Hey fellow dramione lovers! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and I haven't really had time to do it until about a week ago, so...um... ta da! please don't flame (hopefully you won't feel a need to?) Enjoy! (btw I am british! so any spelling errors that any americans find, sorry! :P)**

* * *

"Who is that?"

"She's _gorgeous_"

"Do you recognise her?"

"Is she from Bauxbatons?"

"I don't know!"

These were the whispers that rose up to greet my jewel adorned ears as I stood on the upmost step of the sleek marble stairs, twisting down to the newly transformed Great Hall. Two equally confused and dumbstruck faces stood out of the crowd, Harry and Ron, The raven haired boy was looking sleek and smart in his ebony dress robes and ivory shirt. The other third of the trio was looking rather… odd? His robes were just a little old fashioned, complete with 17th century frills and lace, I pitied his date. Descending the steps, I took in the Hall's new look, charmed snow floated down from the enchanted ceiling, with all the grace of a swan gliding across still water, melting into the air just above the dancers heads. Icicles and frost adorned the surfaces all throughout the room.

"Hello Harry, you look rather dashing!" I said when I reached them.

"Hermione?! Uh, well you don't look too bad yourself!" he stuttered, crimson painting his cheeks. Ron didn't seem capable of forming words so just nodded enthusiastically in agreement. I bade them farewell, and went to find Viktor, my date for the night.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

"Viktor? Hey!" I exclaimed as he strode over to where I had been wandering, looking quite dapper, he was modelling the military look and pulling it off superbly, I suppose the buzz cut helped too. As smooth as a feline he came to a halt in front of me. He gazed down at me with wonder and awe.

"Herm-own-ninny you look beautiful tonight; all others pale in your radiance."

I was flattered by his comment, though certain he rehearsed the line, I was surprised that he came up with a comment like that, but nevertheless I lightly blushed and looked down slightly at my feet.

"You're looking pretty good tonight too Viktor." Shyly I replied. Smiling, like a true gentleman, he offered me his hand,

"May I have this dance?" the corners of my mouth lifted in return and I slid my hand into his, together we danced, though on this side of intimate. His hand slid to my waist and mine to his shoulder, slipping over the brass buttons on his robes. I was enjoying it immensely, but after four dances I was beginning to get a tad thirsty, and a bit annoyed by the lack of intelligent conversation, and so I asked Viktor to fetch some drinks.

"Of course, of course." He answered, lightly kissing my hand he left, hunting for the punch on the opposite side of the Hall, weaving between the mass of dancers. I found my way to some seats and gratefully sat, giving my legs a needed rest. Not a minute had passed before a Hufflepuff I recognised from the year above, Steven I think? Stewart? Approached, wearing a small smirk, I'd sworn I'd seen that smirk on someone else's lips before.

"You dance wonderfully, would you mind another with me?" reaching his hand out before me. I hesitated, Viktor would be coming soon. I couldn't dance with another man, could I?

"But my date –"

"Won't mind, dancing partners split and dance with others eventually, its fine." how could I say no? He was rather good looking; chestnut locks and inquisitive green eyes, well built with lightly bronzed skin, no doubt due to long, hard hours spent practicing Quidditch. Cautiously I took his outstretched hand and allowed him to help me to my feet. We walked to a gap that had opened up between the crowd where he took my waist and started to dance. It was obvious he was a skilled dancer, with precise, agile movements. Surprisingly I was able to keep up with his confident steps with ease and grace. His breath tickled my cheek and his hand was hot on my waist. His emerald eyes seemed to be trying to penetrate into my soul itself, his lips curling into that familiar smirk that I'd seen somewhere before. Then, pulling me out of my musings, I noticed that his brilliant green eyes were being enveloped by an intense stormy grey, until the whole of his irises resembled hard steel. Just at that moment the clock struck twelve. His newly transformed grey orbs widened and he looked up abruptly,

"Um, I'll be going now, lovely to dance with you and I hope you have a great evening." He said, rushed and distracted.

"Are you ok? What's going on?" I questioned only to get a quick "goodbye" flung over his shoulder and have him push his way through the throng of people.

"Hey wait!" I blurted, trying to follow him, as he ran to the door his hair started to change from brunette to white blond, his frame become leaner and taller. _Polyjuice potion, it must be_. Muttering apologies and pushing oblivious people out of my path, I raced up to the door feeling absurdly like a hound chasing a hare. The sound of shoes slapping the ground echoed throughout the wide, deserted corridor, following the noise led me to the men's bathrooms, hesitating, I deliberated whether it was worth going in to find out who this person was, or if I should leave and find Viktor once again, I decided the former, being forever curious as always. Slowly I pushed the door open a fraction, peering through I caught sight of a figure hunched over the sinks. Opening the door wider I slipped inside and without a sound, I approached slowly. His broad shoulders rose and fell and his white blond hair caught the faint ray of light, making him appear as a lost angel. Looking back on the situation, I was surprised that I didn't figure out who this man was; his hair colour was infrequent among the school student body, I suppose I didn't guess it was him because it was so unexpected that I just didn't think logically. I apprehensively edged closer, desperate to determine who this mystery man was. As I was only a few short meters away, he jerked his head up to the mirror, and the face of the infamous Draco Malfoy looked back at me.

* * *

**So that was fun! If anyone wants me to continue to make it a two-shot, feel free to review! XD**

**R&R!**


End file.
